1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fluid receptacles. More specifically, the present invention pertains to fluid receptacles especially suitable for draining and collecting used oil from automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When oil or other fluids are changed in a motor vehicle, it is of course first necessary to drain the fluid from the respective component of the vehicle. This is usually accomplished by removing a drain plug and allowing the fluid to drain therefrom. Typically, a pan or other receptacle is placed under the drain to receive the used fluid drained therefrom. In the past, the used fluid may have been carelessly handled and disposed of. In more recent years, the used fluids are collected and sometimes reconditioned. Due to increasing emphasis on environmental control and recycling of waste, such reconditioning and recycling of the fluids, particularly oil, will become even more prevalent.
Various types of receptacles have been especially designed in recent years to collect and dispose of fluids drained from vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,449 discloses a rigid type container which is provided with a funnel section for receiving liquids drained from an engine. A discharge spout closed by a removable cap is provided for emptying the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,838 discloses a system which provides two containers, one for drained oil and one for new oil. The two containers are shaped and fitted with means for holding them together as a composite package. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,431, a dual chambered container is disclosed, one chamber for receiving used engine oil as it is drained from the motor vehicle and another chamber for containing new oil. The chambers are somewhat nested or bonded together. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,652 a composite receptacle is described which includes a container to house and carry oil canisters and an oil filter. After the oil canisters and filters are removed, the container may he placed on its end to receive oil drained from a vehicle.
While recently developed fluid drain receptacles provide certain advantages over previous methods of draining used fluids,, most of them are relatively bulky and not easy to store. In addition, they have a tendency to be messy, unsightly and may easily contaminate other items with which they are stored. The fact that developments continue in this area indicates a need for more desirable designs.